


Have I Ever Steered You Wrong?

by reminiscingintherain



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bakery, M/M, accidentally married, pub, tattoo shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscingintherain/pseuds/reminiscingintherain
Summary: "If you pop down the town hall and say you wanna get one of those, then you'll be sound for it," Niall told them."You're absolutely sure that's what we should get," Zayn said uncertainly. "A Domestic Partnership.""Absolutely positive," Niall nodded, and handed back his change. "Have I ever steered you wrong?"~~~~Or the one where Zayn and Louis end up accidentally married...





	Have I Ever Steered You Wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> Holy wow! It's finally here!
> 
> I'm excited to share this, while also being somewhat apprehensive, cos this is definitely out of my comfort zone..!!
> 
> A huge thank you as always, goes to the wonderful [Lynda](http://wait4ever.tumblr.com/) for her awesome beta skills.
> 
> Thanks to the wonderful mods of [1D Rare Pair Fest](http://1drarepairfest.tumblr.com/) for their awesome work in putting this fest on.
> 
> The original prompt comes from _[this post here](https://wendybirdprompts.tumblr.com/post/181475819216/accidentally-married-not-just-for-fanfic-anymore)_.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, and if you do, please feel free to leave a kudos or a comment, or reblog my tumblr post, linked at the end!

_ Now _

"Z, can you grab the post on your way in?" Louis called as he flicked on the lights and disappeared out the back to fill the kettle.

"Yeah babe, got it now," Zayn replied, reaching into the box and pulling out a bundle of letters, flipping through them absently. "Oh great, this looks lovely and formal." He dropped his bag on the floor and picked out the brown envelope.

"What's that, mate?" Louis asked, coming back and plugging the kettle in ready for their morning cuppa.

"Something from the Home Office?" Zayn looked confused for a moment, then slightly worried. "I know Dad's been worried about his residency since the Brexit bollocks... you don't think they've decided to deport the whole family, do you?"

"It wouldn't be addressed to me too, love, if that were the case," Louis reassured him. "Just open it and see what they want, yeah?"

"Oh, yeah, true," Zayn nodded and tore it open, before he started to read. "'Dear Mr Malik and Mr Tomlinson, We are writing to you today with regards to your Domestic Partnership. Following the new ruling, as of 28th April 2019, your Partnership will automatically convert to that of a Marriage. You do not have to do anythi --' wait a second. What?"

"What did you just say?" Louis demanded.

Zayn read it again and again, but the words remained the same.

"We're going to be fucking married, Lou," he mumbled. "We're gonna be married, on 28th April. Because of some random fucking ruling."

"Why are they turning our fucking business partnership into a fucking marriage?" Louis demanded. "What the actual fuck is that all about? It's a business arrangement! This isn't bloody Victorian times, where people married for advantage and all that shit."

Zayn was still reading over the paperwork and leaflets that had been included with the letter, and eventually let out a loud groan when he realised something.

"What now?" Louis demanded. "Are we being given children too? Is this some kind of Hunger Games bullshit?"

"You know how we listened to Niall when we signed up for the partnership in the first place?" Zayn asked.

"Yeah."

"He told us the wrong fucking partnership. We should've got the Professional Partnership. But he told us to get the fucking Domestic Partnership. Which was basically a Civil Partnership. So we've basically been married for five years without even fucking knowing it."

"That Irish leprechaun bastard," Louis hissed. "I'm gonna smash up his fucking Guinness pump, shove him in a trunk, and ship him back off to Ireland. That little shit! I bet he's been laughing behind our backs this whole fucking time!"

_ Then _

“Hey, Lou?” Zayn murmured from where he was sprawled upside down on the end of Louis’ bed.

“Yeah, Zaynie?” Louis sighed, taking another deep drag from the joint in his hand as he stretched out on the floor.

“How about we open a tattoo parlour?”

“A tattoo parlour?” Louis asked in disbelief, before he burst into fits of giggles. “I can barely draw a stick man tidily, let alone some of the gorgeous artwork that a lot of people want!”

“You can learn!” Zayn insisted, rolling over onto his front to look at his best friend. “It’s only a matter of holding a needle straight.”

“Mate, you and I both know it involves a shitload more than that,” Louis snorted. “And it’s really not something I’d be very confident with.”

“You didn’t think you’d be up for tattoos at all until I started getting them,” Zayn pointed out.

“That is really beside the point,” Louis huffed. “Liking them and having the ability to create them myself are two completely different things. I just know that a load of my potential clients would end up on that Tattoo Fixers programme, with the horror story of ‘my tattooist couldn’t even handle a simple heart, it looks like a semi-deflated balloon that’s been left behind the sofa after a party three weeks ago’.”

“That’s very specific.”

“I saw someone with that exact complaint the other day,” Louis shrugged. “But the point still stands. If I’m gonna be responsible for marking someone’s skin permanently, I need to at least be able to draw. And I can’t, so I won’t.”

“You could be a piercer?” Zayn suggested. “I’ll handle the ink, while you impale people with metal rods.”

“You’re not going to give this up, are you?” Louis gazed up at him, the high from the quality weed having settled down into a low level buzz beneath his skin.

“I’ve been thinking about it for a while, so… nope.”

Louis let out a heavy sigh and dropped back onto the floor with a low groan.

_ Now _

“Niall James Horan, you get your ass out here right the fuck now!” Louis stormed into The Craic, letting the door bang against the wall.

“Morning Louis,” Harry greeted him cheerfully from where he was standing at the end of the bar.

“Morning Haz, where is the little fucker?” Louis glared.

“Niall? He’s just getting the money for his pastries.” Harry looked at him uncertainly. “What happened?”

“That Irish twat is in the biggest load of trouble, I’m gonna kick his ass so hard he won’t be able to sit for a week,” Louis declared.

“Wahey, morning Tommo!” the Irishman in question appeared from the office, handing over a few notes and coins to Harry. “Here ya go, Haz. Thanks for delivering them. I meant to drop by earlier, but you know what suppliers are like,” he added with an exaggerated eye roll.

“Horan, you are in so much fucking trouble,” Louis stated firmly.

“What? What’ve I done?” Niall looked at him wide-eyed and confused.

“Remember the partnership you insisted that Zayn and I needed for Bus 1? Remember how you were very adamant that we needed the exact one we got?”

“Yeah…?”

“You told us the wrong fucking one!” Louis practically shrieked.

“That’s not possible!” Niall insisted. “I told you the same one that Haz and Li got!”

Harry, who had been stood there silently just looking from one to the other, suddenly let out a yelp.

“You got the same letter this morning, I’m guessing,” Louis looked at him.

“Y-yeah, but… we meant for it…” Harry whispered. “Oh Ni. What have you done?”

“What? I don’t know!” Niall folded his arms, a little sulky that he was still missing a key piece of information.

“Liam and I got a Domestic Partnership, because it was the only thing that we could get back then,” Harry explained slowly. “And it was like killing two birds with one stone - it connected our names legally for the business, and it was the closest thing we could get to marriage.”

“M-marriage?” Niall stammered, his face falling.

“Yes, Niall, marriage,” Louis hissed. “And now that same sex marriage has been fully legalised, all Domestic Partnerships are going to automatically become marriages. Because that’s generally what they’re used for. Zayn and I should have been in a Professional Partnership. Instead, I have to go and explain to my mum that I’m married, and have technically been so for the past five years.” He paused for a beat and leaned over the bar. “And all without my own knowledge, because of an interfering leprechaun!”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Niall looked at him desperately. “I swear, I had no idea. I wouldn’t have done this to you if I’d known!”

Louis glared at him again, and then turned on his heel and stormed out of the pub again. Niall looked helplessly at Harry, who shook his head slowly and reached out to gently pat his arm.

“Oh no, Niall.”

_ Then _

“I can’t believe you’ve actually got me trying to fucking draw, Malik,” Louis sighed, holding the pencil slightly awkwardly in his right hand. “This is going to go so unbelievably badly.”

“No, it’s not,” Zayn chastised him gently. “Just have a little faith in yourself.”

“I’ve already passed all of my piercing qualifications, Zaynie,” Louis huffed. “I don’t get why we can’t just take on another tattooist.”

“And where exactly are we going to get the money for that?” Zayn enquired. “Gonna sell your body?”

“Yeah, that’s not going to happen,” Louis rolled his eyes. “But okay, let’s do this.”

He peered at the simple mandala design that Zayn had sketched out for him to copy, then took a deep breath and put the pencil nib to the paper, drawing a slow uncertain line.

“Well, that’s a load of bollocks,” he immediately declared.

“Louis, you’ve barely drawn anything,” Zayn said flatly. “Just get on with it.”

Louis grumbled under his breath, but did as he was told, frowning in concentration as he carefully copied the original sketch. It took him a lot longer than Zayn had taken to draw it, but he eventually sat back with a grumpy sigh.

“I’m done, and as predicted, it’s shit,” he said huffily.

“It’s not shit, Lou,” Zayn told him, picking up the copy and the original and comparing them closely. “You’ve got most of it there, it’s only that a few of the proportions are out.” He looked up at Louis with a grin. “And that’s what templates are for.” Louis raised an eyebrow. “Well, you can trace stuff, can’t you?”

“I guess? I haven’t done it since I was a kid, but it’s not exactly rocket science, is it?”

Zayn grinned and grabbed a piece of tracing paper, laying it over the original sketch again and handing it over to Louis.

“Give it a go,” he encouraged.

Louis rolled his eyes again, but did as directed, finishing a lot quicker and handing both back.

“See?” Zayn held both up for Louis to see. “These are identical. And when you do it on skin, you don’t even have to try and see it through something else - the lines are right there.”

“You’re adamant that I’m as much of a tattooist as you are, aren’t you?” Louis asked.

“Yep,” Zayn nodded. “Tomorrow we’ll start on the gun and bananas.”

“Does this mean we’re going to the pub now? Cos I think Li and Haz said they’d be there,” Louis asked hopefully.

“You’re just hoping that Harry’s brought cupcakes again,” Zayn shoved him gently.

“But they’re so good,” Louis moaned, pulling his bag strap over his head. “And it’s always fun to wind Liam up when I flirt with Haz.”

“You’re both awful to Liam, I have no idea why he puts up with either of you.”

“Well, I’m guessing the regular bum fucking from Haz is a pretty good incentive?”

“You are the crudest person I’ve ever met,” Zayn muttered. “Get the fuck out of here.”

Louis let out a loud cackle as he led the way out of the flat and down to the street.

_ Now _

“He reckons he had no idea!” Louis exclaimed as he slammed his way back into Bus 1.

Zayn looked up from the counter, where he was drawing up a design for a client.

“How did he have no idea?” he asked in disbelief.

“He just thought that we had to have the same as Liam and Harry had,” Louis waved his arms around. “But completely forgot about how Liam and Harry are an actual real couple who weren’t allowed to legally marry and could only have a fucking partnership.”

“So… what do we do now?”

“I don’t fucking know,” Louis sighed heavily, dropping down onto the sofa. “I guess we need to see about getting it changed.” He let out a loud groan. “This is gonna be such a fucking ball ache, isn’t it?”

“We’ll go to the town hall tomorrow,” Zayn decided firmly. “We don’t have any clients until 1 pm, so we’ve got plenty of time in the morning.”

“You think you can get yourself out of bed early enough?”

“Considering I need to sort out being married to you, yeah,” Zayn replied flatly. “I think I can wake to an alarm.”

“Shame that’s not a permanent thing, huh?” Louis lifted his head to joke weakly, chuckling at the middle finger he got in response.

~~~~

The next morning, Louis awoke to the smell of Yorkshire tea under his nose. He opened his eyes slowly and sighed when he saw Zayn standing there with one of his largest mugs in his hand.

"Thought you'd need a bit of encouragement to wake up," Zayn shrugged a little.

"You're here early," Louis mumbled as he stretched his arms and legs wide, shuddering slightly as he pulled them back. "And it's fucking cold."

"I know, I think your heating's broken," Zayn looked at the radiator curiously. "There's no warmth coming out of that thing, anyway."

"I didn't turn it on last night," Louis mumbled around a yawn, hugging the mug of tea close. "Was too knackered after doing that back piece." He wiggled his fingers. "Hand's still a bit crampy too."

"Not surprised, babe," Zayn replied as he took a seat on the edge of the bed. "That thing was an epic undertaking. I'm surprised the woman didn't pass out."

"I made sure she kept up her food and drink intake," Louis reassured him. "But I wasn't expecting her to go for so much in one go."

"Some are definitely more hardcore than others."

Louis nodded and sipped his tea, relishing the slight burn from where it was so hot, while he watched his best friend -  _ his husband _ , his mind traitorously corrected - who was flicking through his phone absently. Louis had to admit that he'd had the odd stray thought about what it would be like to be in a relationship with the enigmatic Zayn Malik, but it had never been anything he'd taken too seriously. Their friendship meant an awful lot to him, and Zayn was one of the most important people in his life. The thought of risking that for the sake of a random, errant, often drunk, notion... it wasn't worth it.

And now here they were, for all intents and purposes, married. And had been for over five years. Louis was struggling to really get his head around it. While he'd been focused on the girl's very intricate, delicate, and exceptionally large dragon the night before, part of his mind had gone for a wander, considering what could happen if they decided not to get the marriage annulled or cancelled or whatever the people at the town hall were going to suggest today. He thought about living with Zayn, sharing a life outside of work as well as the business itself. Waking up together in the morning, eating their meals together in the morning and evening, making love when they went to bed --

That's where he'd had to cut his thoughts off. Louis knew that if he ventured down that particular rabbit hole, he'd be lost, and it would be one hell of a mission to get out of it again. No, he told himself firmly, far better to stay firmly as friends. It was far less hassle, and far better for both them and their business - the one they'd fought tooth and nail to get together in the first place.

_ Then _

"So you really think we can do this?" Zayn bit his lip, gazing at Liam nervously.

"Yeah mate," Liam nodded quickly. "Your business plan is solid, your skills are exceptional, and your references are better than the ones me and Haz had." He handed back the sheaf of papers that could make or break Zayn and Louis' dream business, and stood up to go to the counter. "I literally cannot see any reason why a bank would refuse to loan you the money for the startup."

"Because we're a couple of lads who know fuck all about actually running a business, despite all the research we've done?" Louis suggested as he ran a nervous hand through his hair.

"But you do," Harry said earnestly, carrying over a plate of cupcakes. "You know enough from hanging out here. As long as you make the customer happy, that's the best thing you can do. You make sure that you give them what they want." He shrugged slightly. "And I'd have thought that part would be somewhat easier for you in your line of work. They come in, tell you what they want, you do it. Job done."

"Oh, if only it were that easy," Zayn sighed. "I had a bloke come into Paul's today, wanting a Harley Davidson logo."

"You got him today?" Louis asked. "He was in last week asking for the same, but apparently the one we found wasn't right."

"The fucker's been in before?"

"Mmhmm."

"Jeez, what a dick," Zayn shook his head. "I even tried drawing one up from scratch, but it still wasn't good enough. I have no idea what the bloke even wants."

"I think he's scared of needles, to be honest," Louis commented. "He proper cringed last week when he heard the gun going out the back."

"How the fuck else does he think he's gonna get the shit on his skin? Delicately licked on by unicorns?" Zayn rolled his eyes.

"How's the apprenticing going?" Harry asked Louis. "Since you brought it up."

"It's going okay," Louis nodded. "Paul let me do a couple of solo jobs yesterday. He thinks I'm picking it up really quickly. And he's gonna miss me as a piercing tech when we get Bus 1 up and running."

"Aren't you the only one there at the moment?" Liam asked, bringing over a tray of mugs. "Piercing tech, I mean."

"Yeah, he's trying to find another, but no one else seems to have done the full certification," Louis reached out for his tea. "They can do faces, navels, and nipples, but nothing else." He huffed out a laugh. "If you can't do a Prince Albert, what exactly is the point?"

"Isn't that the one through --?" Liam pointed at his crotch, then paled and covered it with a protective hand as Louis nodded.

"Don't worry, baby," Harry cooed. "I won't let anyone hurt your cock." He gave a cheeky smirk to Zayn and Louis. "That's my job."

"Too much info, babe," Zayn said flatly.

"Going back to the business stuff though," Liam attempted to wrestle back control of the conversation. "You should speak to Niall before you go to the bank. He was a great help to us when we were sorting this place out. He knows all about the partnership stuff and which contracts you need to draft up and sign."

"Partnership stuff?" Louis raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "It's just a contract between the two of you, to make sure that you're both equally responsible and accountable for everything that happens to the business and finances."

"Oh! That makes sense."

"We'll go see him in a bit then," Zayn agreed. "Could probably do with a pint anyway."

"When have you got your appointment with the bank again?" Liam asked.

"Next Wednesday, at 11 am," Louis sighed. "We are in no way nervous at all."

"You're a liar, Tommo."

~~~~

"Wahey! What can I get you lads?" Niall called from behind the bar as Zayn and Louis entered.

"Pints and advice, if they're both available?" Zayn asked.

"O' course, o' course," Niall nodded. "Pull up a pew," he gestured to the stools, "and I'll pour you out a couple of cold ones."

"Cheers Ni," Louis sighed heavily, dropping down onto one of the bar stools. "Why did we decide that opening our own parlour would be an awesome idea?"

"Is this the advice part?" Niall raised an eyebrow as he slipped a glass under one of the taps. "Cos you already know the answer to that - you thought that being in control of everything you did was better than being told what to do by a boss." He set the glass down and grabbed another. "And you said you wanted to do stuff that was more challenging than you got at Paul's."

"We were gonna open our own place before we started at Paul's," Zayn pointed out quietly. "We thought it'd be fun. And it will be. Once we've got there and we're doing it."

"I'm putting a lot of trust in you about this," Louis huffed. "Please don't let me down."

"Right," Niall interrupted before Zayn could reply. "Here are your pints - that'll be £6.70, please - now what advice did you want?"

"Well, Li was saying something about a partnership?" Zayn said, digging around in his jeans pocket for some cash, eventually pulling out a crumpled £10 note. "He said you knew which one we needed to get for the business. So that we're on equal standing for everything."

"Oh! Aye, I remember," Niall nodded, taking the money. "They got a Domestic Partnership. Makes them equal partners in everything."

"To do with the business?" Louis checked.

"Yep, completely," Niall insisted. "If you pop down the town hall and say you wanna get one of those, then you'll be sound for it."

"You're absolutely sure that's what we should get," Zayn said uncertainly. "A Domestic Partnership."

"Absolutely positive," Niall nodded, and handed back his change. "Have I ever steered you wrong?"

"Do you want us to actually answer that, Nialler, or shall we just look at you?" Louis raised an eyebrow as he took a sip of his pint.

"Ahh fuck you," Niall snorted. "Drink your pints and get down the hall to find out what's the what."

"It's almost like he's trying to get rid of us, Lou," Zayn commented. "I'm not sure I like his tone."

"I'll be honest, Zaynie, I'm somewhat in agreement with you, lad," Louis nodded.

Niall rolled his eyes, flicked a bar towel at them, and then skipped off down the other end of the bar to serve someone else.

"So, a Domestic Partnership?" Zayn said.

"I guess so," Louis sighed. "We may as well go and get that sorted now, so that at least we can show the bank that we've done that as well, right?"

Zayn nodded and sipped at his pint without saying another word.

Ninety minutes, two random witnesses off of the street - which neither Zayn nor Louis were completely certain of, but simply assumed that it was a random regulatory thing - and they had a freshly signed and approved Domestic Partnership certificate to include in their business plan.

It took three meetings with three different bank managers at three different banks before they were able to secure a small business loan.

Three months later, Bus 1 opened.

_ Now _

Zayn and Louis looked at each other nervously as they stood outside the town hall, both taking a deep breath before they made their way up the steps and inside the building.

"Hiya love," Louis greeted the receptionist, sounding a lot more confident than he was actually feeling. "We're hoping to talk to someone about Domestic Partnerships?"

"You'll need the Registry Office," the receptionist replied. "You need to go down this corridor and through the door, turn left and go up the flight of stairs to the top floor. Through the door, and it's down the corridor on the right. It should be well signposted, if you do get a little lost."

"Thanks," Zayn nodded, resting a hand lightly on Louis' back.

They followed the directions they'd been given, and found another receptionist, wearing a name badge declaring 'Emily', and sat behind a desk.

"Good morning, welcome to the Registry Office," Emily greeted them. "How can I help you?"

"Uh, well, there seems to be a slight issue," Zayn stammered slightly. "Um, we received this letter yesterday, and we're not sure what to do about it?" He slid the piece of paper across the desk to Emily.

"Ah yes, the conversion to marriage," she nodded. "Well, you don't need to do anything, sir. It happens automatically, and we'll send you out a copy of your marriage certificate as soon as it's produced."

"But, you see, the thing is," Zayn tried, before he looked at Louis helplessly.

"We never actually intended to get wed, love," Louis jumped in. "We thought this was a professional partnership - to help us with our business. We were given the wrong information - not by any of you!" he reassured Emily quickly as he saw the disgruntled look on her face. "No, no. It was a mate of ours. He insisted that it was the one to get, because a couple of our other friends, who are an actual couple, they got this one before they opened their cafe and bakery. But that was the right one for them, because they obviously don't mind it being converted to an actual marriage." He sighed heavily. "I think we're explaining this all wrong."

"Louis and I aren't together like that," Zayn explained bluntly. "We're best friends, but that's all. So what do we do to get the marriage annulled or whatever?"

"Oh, oh sirs, I'm sorry," Emily apologised. "Firstly, back when you entered into the Domestic Partnership, it should've been explained to you exactly what you were undertaking - I'm not entirely sure why that didn't happen. Secondly, since it's been over two years since you entered into it --" she tapped around on her computer, bringing up the record of their partnership. "Yes, it's been over five years. So you need to go through an actual divorce settlement. I recommend that you get your own solicitors and let them handle it."

"But that's ridiculous," Louis sighed. "We still need a partnership. We still have a business to run, and we run it together."

"Unfortunately that is the way the law stands, sir," Emily apologised again. "You can go away and think about what you'd like to do if you wish. The conversion is already in progress - your marriage certificate should be with you in the next two to three weeks. Once you have that, then we can initiate whatever decision you make."

"Okay, thank you for your help," Zayn said quietly.

Louis nodded at her, and then followed Zayn out into the corridor, before he let out a heavy sigh.

"Fucking great," he mumbled.

"You saying being married to me is that much of a chore?" Zayn attempted to joke.

"Of course not," Louis grumbled indignantly. "I just thought we wanted to get this sorted sooner rather than later."

"Well, it's not like either of us are in a relationship," Zayn pointed out. "If one of us was looking to get down on one knee with a ring in hand, then yeah, I'd be in a bit more of a rush to get this undone or whatever. As it currently stands though..." he trailed off with a shrug. "It's just... not exactly a hardship, being married to Louis Tomlinson, that's all," he admitted quietly.

Louis gazed at him in silence for a few moments, as his thoughts seemingly froze in place, struggling to comprehend what Zayn had just said.

"Uh, what?" he eventually replied eloquently.

"Oh, don't make me say it again, Lou," Zayn huffed as he started off down the corridor. "I just think that if it had been someone else, they'd have taken the piss, or been an utter dickhead about it all. Aside from the initial freak out that we both went through, things have been chill and it's been great."

"But..." Louis followed him slowly. "Hang on, Zaynie. Wait. You're meaning more than that. I can tell that by the tone in your voice."

"I dunno what you're talking about."

"Bollocks."

"Oh for fuck sake, Lou," Zayn sighed heavily as he stopped and turned around to face him. "What do you want me to say, exactly? That I like you? As more than a friend? That, if I'm gonna be truthful, I'm actually in love with you? Yeah, okay, I do, I am, and I have been, for quite a long time, to be completely honest, and I probably will be for a long time more. But what good is that gonna do? Please, tell me exactly what good is gonna come out of me admitting this to you, when we've just come out of the Register Office, where we've just been trying to annul our accidental marriage?"

Louis stared at him in silence, his eyes wide, and his jaw slightly agape. This time, instead of being unable to think at all, he could barely control any single train of thought.  _ He's in love with me _ , was on a loop, rattling around his brain and making him a little breathless. Louis watched Zayn intently, the usually stoic man's emotions flitting across his face for anyone around to be able to read, until they settled uncomfortably on dejected, and he took a step back away from Louis, before turning to continue on down the corridor.

"Zayn, wait," Louis managed to choke out as he reached out to grab Zayn's arm. "Wait a sec."

"What for, Lou?" Zayn sighed in resignation. "For you to rub some more salt in the wounds?"

"No, no, of course not," Louis shook his head and stepped around in front of Zayn. He absently realised that Zayn had a couple of inches in height on him, having to look up slightly to look Zayn in the eyes, and wondered why he'd never noticed before. "I have something to say, that may be relevant to your interests."

"What exactly is that supposed to mean, Louis?"

"Hmm, well, I guess it's not really something I would  _ say _ , exactly."

"Will you just get on with it? I need to get back to Bus 1 to open up."

Louis gave him a small smile, before he rocked up onto his tiptoes and pressed a kiss gently to Zayn's lips. Zayn quickly pulled back, frowning hard at Louis.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"What does it look like, Malik?" Louis asked sharply in reply. "You're not the only one with feelings, you twat."

"You mean...?"

"I mean."

"Fuck, Lou," Zayn mumbled, as he stepped close again, slipping his arms around Louis' waist and lowering his head to kiss Louis firmly.

Louis let out a low hum, sliding his arms up around Zayn's neck as he pressed closer, kissing him back slowly and deeply, before he grunted softly when Zayn pressed him back against the nearest wall and ground deliberately into his hips.

"Mm, babe, babe," Louis tried to interrupt, running his fingers through Zayn's hair. "Zaynie, we're -- oh fuck -- we're in public, babe."

"So?" Zayn rumbled against Louis' throat, before he gently bit down.

"Fucking hell," Louis tipped his head back against the wall, closing his eyes as he succumbed to the treatment Zayn was giving him. "I just... shit, that feels good... I just meant, that maybe we should, uh, fuck."

"I'm down for that," Zayn pulled back with a smirk.

"What?" Louis gazed at him, a little dazed, until he realised what Zayn meant and shoved gently at his shoulder. "Dick. I meant we should probably leave. Go somewhere a bit more private."

"Then fuck?" Zayn ran his hands along Louis' sides, over his hips and down to squeeze his ass firmly, making Louis rock slowly towards him. "You saying I can claim conjugal rights?"

"You are such a twat sometimes," Louis mumbled, his eyes hooded with arousal. "But I guess you could... if that's what you really wanted."

"Only if you want to, lover."

Louis looked up at him, reaching up to touch Zayn's cheek.

"I definitely want to, husband," he whispered, pulling him down into another kiss.

_ Later _

"So, enquiring minds want to know," Niall started, leaning over the bar in The Craic. "What date have you decided is your anniversary?"

"Well, we're planning on having a celebration thing with our families and stuff at some point," Louis stated. "So I guess we'll choose that date, whenever that may be."

"Nah, I think we should go with the original date, babe," Zayn disagreed, pulling Louis a little closer. "That's the date on our marriage certificate, after all."

"That's cos you're a fucking sap," Louis told him affectionately, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Fine, fine. The original date then."

"Have you told your mums yet?" Harry asked, from where he was snuggled up to Liam. "Cos mine was very excited about discussing it with Jay and Trisha." He glanced at Liam. "I think there was going to be a group Skype session with Karen and Maura too."

"Why Maura?" Niall demanded. "The fuck's Maura Gallagher gotta do with yous lot's drama?"

"You know they all talk to each other, Nialler, calm down," Liam said soothingly. "They're probably just gonna take the celebration planning out of Lou and Z's hands and take care of it themselves."

"One less job for us," Louis shrugged. "I'm fine with that."

"Me too," Zayn nodded. "Oh, there's one thing that I wanted to do though." He shifted slightly and rummaged in his jacket pocket, before pulling out a ring box. "Thought there should be something kinda formal about it, Lou. So... I hope you like it."

Louis cast a glance over his shoulder and slowly picked up the box, flipping open the lid and raising an eyebrow when he pulled out the needle from a tattoo gun.

"Please explain," he stated quietly.

Instead of answering with words, Zayn slowly pulled the bandages from around his hand - that he'd originally explained as a cut from a broken glass when he'd been doing the washing up - revealing a solid black band wrapped around three quarters of his ring finger, with the initials 'LWT' on the inside.

"Holy shit, Zayn," Louis breathed out slowly. "When did you do this?"

"Yesterday," Zayn murmured. "Wanted it to be a surprise. Got Paul to do it for me, cos I got the shakes whenever I put the needle close." He gave Louis a shy smile. "Meant too much to even risk fucking it up."

Louis flickered a small smile as he ran reverent fingers lightly over the black ink, keeping his touch delicate.

"It's beautiful," he said softly, then looked back up at Zayn. "Guess I'm gonna have to step up and come up with something equally as impressive, if not more so. Well done, Malik. You've set the bar pretty high." He gave a teasing smile. "I love it, Zaynie." He stretched up to kiss Zayn gently. "Thank you."

"Was more practical," Zayn shrugged lightly, his cheeks pinking up a little. "Rings get in the way of the tattoo gun, and I wanted there to be something that showed that I'm yours. So. A tattoo seemed the best bet."

"Hmm," Louis replied noncommittally. "Although, it does kinda steal my thunder a little."

"Huh?"

Louis lifted his own left hand, tugging up his oversized sleeve that he'd managed to keep down over his palm without anyone really noticing - it was a regular habit of his to wear a jumper that gave him sweater paws anyway. There, around his own ring finger, a black line, not quite so thick as Zayn's, and inked carefully along the top of the band on the top of his finger 'zayn' all in lower case.

"Oh, you've gotta be shitting me," Zayn breathed out with a low chuckle.

"Like you said, rings get in the way," Louis explained. "And like you, I wanted something to say that I'm yours." He rolled his eyes a little. "Paul must've been rolling his eyes and rubbing his hands together though."

"He did yours too?"

"Of course he did, the dickhead," Louis huffed. "I went this morning before Bus 1 opened."

"Mine was yesterday afternoon, when I went out to grab some food," Zayn grinned.

Louis chuckled and shook his head slightly, before he leaned into Zayn's chest more.

"I love you, Zaynie," he murmured quietly. "And I'm glad we fucked up the partnership contract."

"I love you too, Loubear," Zayn replied just as softly. "I think that contract was the best thing we've ever signed." He pressed a tender kiss to Louis' temple. "Thank you for sticking with it."

"I've been in love with you for the past five years, Zayn. What else would I do?"

Zayn just beamed at him and held him close, listening to their friends bustling about in very obvious and failed attempts at being subtle, while he and Louis stayed wrapped in their own little bubble of love and contentment.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [[Rebloggable tumblr post](https://reminiscingintherain.tumblr.com/post/185506166420/have-i-ever-steered-you-wrong-by)]


End file.
